


Splitting Hairs

by Nightpounce



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, NDU, Nightmare Dork University - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack does not want to help with your craft projects, M/M, Monster!AU, Piki is so conflicted, alternative universe, and also a creep, poor Jack is about to have a "close shave", proto no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightpounce/pseuds/Nightpounce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is left with no time to find birthday presents for the Black twins. Fortunately, Proto is very happy to enlist his help in crafting something for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting Hairs

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So, Nightmare Dorks University is an au based around the Wangst Comics drawn by ask-pitchs-wardrobe on Tumblr (http://ask-pitchs-wardrobe.tumblr.com/) - you really should go check them out right now (SO GOOD!).
> 
> Mira-eyeteeth helpfully compiled a blog just for this au and the adorable arseholes that make it up (Kozmotis Pitchiner, Piki Black, Pitch Black, Proto and Jack Sickle). You can find the history for this AU here;  
>  http://mira-eyeteeth.tumblr.com/NDU
> 
> This is a very loose AU, people tend to pick and choose what they want to be canon and what they don't. Be warned, this AU has a tendency to eat people (it's all mira's fault i got dragged in!!) and it's full of amazingly talented artists and writers. It also includes Proto's pet taxidermied ferret.....which he leaves in various places around the shared apartment, claiming Mr Pickles likes to watch. The others are less than impressed by this behaviour >>
> 
> .....................................
> 
> I decided the NDU verse needed a monster!au.....because I wanted an excuse to have Jack and Pitch as werewolves and Piki as a vampire...so I begged Mira to chat the idea with me and THINGS have been born. We are still deciding what Pitchiner and Proto are but in the mean time~

Proto stared down into panicked blue eyes and smiled, holding his hand up placating. 

“There really is no need to panic, Jack. After all, you can hardly be expected to know the birth date of your alpha after only being taken into his pack a few months ago. I’m sure both he and Piki will understand.”

Jack whined and dropped his head, his distress obvious.

Seeing his distraction, Proto stepped closer, circling the coffee table to crouch before his obviously upset companion. Long fingers ran soothingly through soft, white hair, curling gently against the scruff of the boy’s neck when he instinctively cringed.

“There, there Jack, don’t fret, there’s still time.” He paused, following the smaller male’s gaze as it darted to the curriculum for the three day field trip he had, starting tomorrow. “My, that does make things trickier for you, but I do have a solution.” 

Hope warred with wariness as Jack glanced up, Proto’s smile widening. “How would you like to help with me with my gifts? You see, I know just the thing for each of them but to make them, I required your assistance~”

A tense moment passed before the boy nodded reluctantly, Proto unfolding from his crouch and stepping to the bench, rummaging in a small bag he’d placed there earlier.

“Wonderful. I took the liberty of picking up the items needed to make the collection process as painless as possible.” He turned, Jack’s eyes locking on the tool held expertly in the larger man’s hand, “Since we have the apartment to ourselves, why don’t we get started? I’d hate for the others to interrupt and ask awkward questions. Oh and don’t worry, I’ve had lots of practice.”

…………………………………

Pitch and Piki stared down at the parcels sitting before them so innocently, each unwilling to be the first to uncover just what their looming relative had gifted them with.

Proto sat on the opposite side of the booth, sipping his chai tea and watching their expressions with interest. “Go on, don’t be shy. This year they won’t bite.” 

Pitch prodded his package carefully, sliding it a little further away. “Ah…maybe we should wait for Koz to get here so-”

“Nonsense, Pitchiner isn’t due to finish practice for another thirty two minutes.” Proto placed his mug on the table, sighing mournfully when the twins still made no move to open their birthday presents.

“Ah well, if you truly don’t want them I guess I’ll just have to tell Jack that his efforts went to waste.”

Piki tugged his package closer, looking between it and Pitch’s. “Are you saying that Jack helped with these…packages?” He reached out to inspect Pitch’s present, baring his fangs when his twin growled and snatched it up.

“Indeed~ In fact, it would have been impossible to make them without his help.” Proto smiled, reaching again for his drink.

The twins blinked, sharing a look before cautiously unwrapping their gifts.

“What the…” Pitch held up the small, neatly made white wolf plush keychain which had been sitting on a handmade cover for his phone. “These are actually…nice?”

He shared a confused look with Piki, who held up the soft, white scarf he’d just unwrapped.

“Yes, how…surprising. How exactly did Jack assist with my, I mean our, gifts?” Piki lifted the scarf completely free, shaking it out before wrapping it around his neck, flicking one end so it hit Pitch squarely in the face.

His brother’s snarl caught in his throat, Pitch snatching at the end of the scarf and pulling it back to his nose.

“What are you doing?!” Piki tried to pull the scarf free without damaging it.

“It smells of Jack!” Pitch refused to let go.

Piki hissed. “Of course it does, he helped make it!”

Pitch ignored him, staring intently at the scarf before snatching up his phone cover and examining it closely.

Piki adjusted the scarf around his neck and huffed “Honestly Pitch! You should be ashamed, weren’t you just telling me only lesser werewolves let their instincts override their-”

“What is this made from? It’s not wool…” He rubbed the cover between his fingers before looking up at Proto. “This is fur.” 

“What?” Piki blinked, tirade derailed.

“It’s all made from fur. White fur. White fur that smells of Jack.” Pitch was staring in horror at Proto, who clapped.

“Well done~ I knew you’d be able to tell it wasn’t a store-bought material.” 

“Wait, you mean this is…are you telling me that...you made this out of JACK'S fur?!” Piki’s hands were fisted around the scarf at his neck, clenching and unclenching as he tried not to hyperventilate, pupils dilating.

“Yes, I’ve always wanted to see if a werewolf’s fur could be used in crafts and Jack’s fur is such a unique colour. Sadly, collecting enough from his hairbrush was proving to be a challenge so I thought it would be best to go straight to the source.” Proto looked oddly pleased with himself.

Pitch gaped. “You assaulted my pack mate for a craft project!?”

“Hardly assault. The poor boy was practically begging for me to continue once we started” Proto smirked, ignoring a strangled sound from Piki. “Really, once he relaxed he was perfectly happy to follow my instructions. He even rolled over on his own~” Proto nodded at the scarf around the now-frozen Piki’s neck, “The fur on his belly was especially soft, perfect for the scarf and I knew you’d be able to recognise the smell so now there really is no excuse for losing your phone and keys.”

Pitch jumped in surprise when Piki shot up, eye twitching and hands still buried in the fur at his neck. 

“Thank you for this thoughtful gift Proto, but I’ve suddenly remembered that I left the blood sitting on the bench, clumsy I know, I don’t know what I was thinking.” His hands unlatched slowly from his scarf, smoothing over it once more before adjusting the front of his jacket carefully. “I’d better get home, wouldn’t want it to spoil, in fact, I’m sure Brunhilde will have knocked it off the bench by now, so I’ll probably be very busy for the rest of the evening, cleaning up.” He was moving as he spoke, stepping away from the table and vanishing out the door.

Proto and Pitch stared after him.

“Oh dear, do you think he’s pulled a muscle? He appeared to have a slight limp.” Proto was the picture of innocent concern.


End file.
